


It's Not Your Fault

by mactrucking21



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Comfort fic, M/M, after the loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mactrucking21/pseuds/mactrucking21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing sucks, especially if you're the captain of the losing team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest with you guys right now, this is not my best work. I just really wanted to get this up because this idea has been in my head ever since the Game 7 loss. Over the Summer I may come back and edit it, but for now this is what I have for you guys! As always feed back is welcomed, and enjoy.

The entire locker room was deadly silent after the game. No one could even look at each other, each consumed with their own disappointment. The media came in and then left after receiving the usual answers. 

Most of the team left as soon as possible, some wanting to drink the loss away and others just wanting to sleep it off.

Derek sat at his stall and leaned back with his eyes closed, trying to shut his mind down for a minute so he could actually think. He hadn’t seen Ryan since the final buzzer and that worried him. The look on his face as he skated off the ice made Derek’s heart break. It was as if all the life and happiness had been drained from him and he had no energy left to even pretend he was okay. Immediately, Ryan had been whisked into the Trainer’s room to have his foot checked out again, not even giving Derek a chance to say anything to him, not that he even really knew what to say at this point.

Normally it would be easy for him to comfort Ryan, but now they had gotten so close to their dream again only to fall shorter than last year. This time Ryan held more responsibility, being Captain and all. He’d spent hours talking about how this would be their year. How they’d finally lift the cup. How this was the perfect team to do it and that the regular season proved that they were capable of making it to the Finals and winning this time. The passion that Ryan had behind it and the way his eyes would light up at the idea of the team getting there is what killed Derek the most. He knew how much pressure Ryan had put on himself to get the team that far, how much he had put himself through, only to fall short. He knew that it was something that would eat away at Ryan from the inside out.

In no way was it Ryan’s fault though, if anything Derek blamed himself. If only he had scored more, if only he could’ve at least gotten one goal in this game instead of it being a 2-0 game. If only his foot could be broken instead of Ryan’s just so he wouldn’t suffer as much.

Derek finally brought himself to open his eyes and survey the other stragglers still in the room. Hank was still doubled over with his head in his hands as Mats said a few words to him before leaving with Carl. Marc was still sitting in his stall, keeping his distance for now.

Trying to make as little noise as possible, Derek got up and collected his things.

“He headed home already, incase you were wondering, left about ten minutes ago.” Marc told him quietly.

“Thanks, take care of him, okay?” Derek replied, gesturing towards Hank.

“You know I will.” He replied, sounding about as tired as he looked.

By the time that Derek got home, Ryan was sitting on the couch, blankly staring at the TV. Derek wasn’t sure whether or not he should say anything but once Ryan looked up at him with tears threatening to fall any second he knew exactly what was expected of him.

He rushed over and wrapped Ryan in a big hug, holding him tightly as he felt the other man start shaking with sobs.

“Shhhh… you tried your hardest, babe, I know you did…” Derek told him, rubbing his back.

“I-I’m a horrible captain… I failed the team… I-I should just have them replace me next season… I didn’t try hard enough…” Ryan sobbed out.

Now Derek could feel the tears start coming as he pulled away to look him in the eyes. “You are not a horrible captain, don’t you dare say that, Ry. You tried so hard and I know you had your hopes high that this would be your year to lift the cup and I’m so sorry we couldn’t get there, babe. Don’t blame yourself, please just don’t blame yourself.” He pleaded.

“But i-if I had just…” Ryan started.

“You played with a broken foot for 3 games for crying out loud! You weren’t going to play your usual game and even you knew that. Just please, don’t put this all on you, the game could’ve gone either way. Can we leave it at that and go to bed? We'll discuss this in the morning.” He offered. Ryan just nodded, looking completely worn down at this point.

Derek helped him up and led him to the bedroom, making sure he was comfortable before sliding into bed next to him. He wrapped an arm around Ryan's waist and traced shapes into the exposed skin where his shirt had shifted up.

“I will love you no matter what and I’m so proud of you, I want you to know that.” Derek told him, pressing soft kisses to his neck. "We'll make next year our year. You'll lead us there, I know it."

Ryan turned around and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Thank you." He said before curling into Derek even more and falling asleep to his heartbeat. 

Derek stayed up a while longer; making sure that Ryan was going to stay asleep and thinking. This was one of the few times that Ryan had broken down in front of him and if he said he wasn't shocked he would be lying. It was going to be one of those times that Ryan was going to need help and Derek was up for the challenge.


End file.
